


Disaster Date

by Biggest_simp_ever



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggest_simp_ever/pseuds/Biggest_simp_ever
Summary: Amity has wanted to do this for so long! But once she finally did she regrets it. Amity asked Luz on a date for the first time but wasn’t expecting her to say yes. Will her date go as planned or will it be a disaster?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity/Luz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	1. It’s a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii✨😁 this is my first time writing so sorry if it’s not the best. Also sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling errors🤐. Please leave any criticism you have because I want to know your thoughts on how I could improve😊. Also just some extra detail about this work, this will probably only have 3-5 parts, the chapters might be sort but I’m not sure, and I’ll probably only update once a week and I might even have to make it once every two weeks😬. Anyways enjoy💖✨

Amity and Luz had been hanging out at the Owl House for a few hours now. Goofing around, eating snacks, and watching videos on Luz weird human scroll. Luz was telling some stupid joke when Amity zoned out, gazing in to luz’s dark brown eyes. They twinkled when she smiled, the string lights hanging in her room making them shine more. 

“Earth to Amity.” Luz said, snapping her fingers in front of Amity’s face. Amity snapped out of her daydream. She saw that Luz had seen her zoning out, her face turning a bright red. 

“Oh sorry.” Amity said. 

“As I was saying,” Luz said giggling a little, “what did you think about Hecate in book 5 of Azura?”

“Oh, well I quite enjoyed her redemption arc, and I like that her and Azura ended up as friends in the end.” 

“Me too!” Luz said in a ejoyest tone “I ship them, what about you, Amity?”

“What do you mean ‘ship’?” Amity questioned. She had never heard that term before.

“What! You don't know what shipping is!” Luz yelled. “It's like when you think that two characters would be cute as a couple.” Luz explained.

“Oh, yes I ‘ship’ them” amity said, a light blush and small smile on her face. Luz continued to talk about all the reasons why Azura and Hecate were the perfect match. Amity was thinking, she thought her and Luz were a perfect match. The thought made her blush deeper. Amity's mouth was moving before she could stop herself.

“Hey,” she said interrupting Luz. “do you want to go on a date tomorrow?”. Amity immediately regretted her decision. She avoided eye contact with Luz while her face turned a dark red. Luz looked at Amity in surprise, her face also getting a light blush. 

“Me?” she questioned

“Y-yes you” amity struggled to say, tripping over her word wall she twisted her fingers together.

“You, want to go on a date, with me” 

“Yes, of course! That is what i said!” Amity being a little frustrated. All she wanted was an answer now.

“Yes.” Luz said looking into Amity's eyes “I'll go on a date with you!” Luz said with a big cheesy smile on her face. Amity looked at her in surprise. Was this a dream? The girl she has the biggest crush on wants to go on a date, with her! Amity felt an overwhelming joy fill her heart. A big smile spread across her face.

“Okay” she said standing up “I’ll pick you up at 6:00pm tomarow then” Amity left the room, her face completely red. She walked down stairs and out the door, pasing Eda and King on the way out. After Amity had already left Luz came down stairs. 

“What was up with her?” Eda asked 

“She asked me on a date” Luz yelled “can you believe it Eda!” 

“Hey kid, not so loud” she said a little annoyed

“Sorry Eda, but can you believe this!”

“Yeah kid, she was all blushy around you and what not” Eda looked over at King “and i think someone owes me 20 snails” Eda said with a smirk on her face. King groned and stretched his little arms and legs from his napping position. 

“Dang it” he squeaked, “I'm surprised I was wrong. I could've sworn that Luz would do it first”

“Do what first?” Luz asked

“Oh we just had a little bet about who would ask the other out first.” Eda said with a grin. “And like always i was right and King was wrong” rubbing in the fact that she won

“You guys had a bet about me and Amity” Luz exclaimed. 

“Yeah, so what?” Eda said  
Luz when back to her room embarrassed, they both knew that she liked Amity? And that Amity liked her? But all the embarrassment washed away when she thought back to Amity. Afternoon and evening Luz and her had been hanging out. Luz had been making stupied jokes just to hear Amity laugh. She sighed and laid down on the pile of blankets that her and Amity had been on earlier and fell asleep.

Amity made it inside her house without being annoyed by her siblings and rushed to her room. She jumped on her bed and hid under th covers, was she really that dumb. Of course she wanted to go on a date with Luz, she was her crush. But she hadn't planned on it just slipping out like that. She knew she didn't say 

“i really like you Luz Nocada and might be in love with you”, but when you ask someone on a date that's basically what you're saying. At least that's what Amity thought. She knew Luz at least liked her a little sense she accepted her date offer but still. What if Luz is disappointed by the date and doesn't want to go on another. What if Amity embarisses herself in front of Luz and Luz thinks she is lame. What if amity says something that makes Luz not like her. All these thoughts raced through Amity's head, where was Amity even going to take Luz? She had nothing actually planned. 

This was going to be a disaster.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity have very different mornings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☺️ thank you guys for the kudos! I really appreciate it! I hope to have chapter 3 up next week so stay tune.  
> Also just want to say I said this would be 3-5 chapters but it will probably be more like 6-10 so 😙

Luz woke up to a loud crash from down stairs. She headed straight down the stairs and then to the kitchen. Before she entered she could hear King and Eda bickering. 

“No you need to put more sugar!” King said, struggling to reach over Edas arm trying to take a bowl from her. Luz saw them as she entered the kitchen.

“I think you put enough sugar in already” Eda made her way over to the stove. 

“But the King Of Demons demades it!” king yelped. He crawled over from the counter to the stove and tried to hit eda to the back of her legs from the floor.

“Hey guys, what are you doing?” Luz said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Luz!” King scurried over to Luz “tell Eda she needs to put more sugar in the pancakes!” Luz picked up king in her arms and gave him a scratch on the back. 

“You remembered how to make them?” she said walking over to the stove.

“Yeah, it was simple.” eda said pouring batter into the pan. 

“Why are you making them?” Luz asked, she gave King another scratch while looking at Eda.

“Well,” she said, looking a little embarrassed “me and King felt bad that we embarrassed you with our bet about you and Amity”

“Awww, Eda, it fine” Luz said in a sweet tone “but never do it again” she said with a smile. 

“Okay kid, now get a plate” . the rest of Luz’s morning went well. She ate with King and Eda, then stopped by the market with Eda and got home before lunch. Amity's morning however, did not get as smoothly.

Amity woke from the sun peeking through her window. She sat up and yawed, looking around her room. It seemed normal, to normal. She slid out of bed looking at the clock on her wall, 10:00am it read. Her parents were already gone for work. 

Amity made her why down stairs, she could hear what she could only assume was Ed and Em. she went into the kitchen spotting her green haired  
siblings, they were reading something out loud. It sounded familiar. 

That's when Amity realized, it was her newest diary entry. It contained not only her emotions but her plan for her and Luz’s date tonight. 

“Then I'll take her to my favorite place on the boiling eiles.” Edric read in a sing-songy voice. 

Emira took the book from him, continuing.  
“It's a cliff looking over the boiling sea, we’ll have a picnic!” she read with a laugh.

Amity coulded do this, not today. She snapped.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!” she shouted. She walked over and snache dthe book from them. They looked at each other, and then at Amity in shock. Ed looked at Em again and gave a small nod.

“We’re sorry mittens” Ed said as he stood from where he was sitting, walking over to Amity.

“Stop! Don't call me mittens” amity yelled pointing a finger at them. “I'm sick of you two making fun of me” a small tear was forming in the corner of her eye.

“Mittens-” Amity cut Em off, “no i don't want to hear it” she started walking away from them. “AND,” she said raising her voice even louder “don't mess with me and Luz’s date tonight” her face was all red. She turned and left. Em and Ed looked at eachother, they really messed up this time. 

“Told you we shoulnt have done it” Em deadpanned

“AH, your one to talk miss ‘lets put Amity dairy pages up around the school’” he glared at her

“Whatever Edric.”

Amity stomped up to her room, why today she thought. They usually don't get to her with their stupied ‘jokes’. She had been up late planning her and Luz’s date. It has actually stressed her out, she wanted to have a good first date with Luz. Maybe if Luz liked this one she will want to go on another date, Amity thought. Maybe one day they can be ‘girlfriends’, Amity blushed just thinking about it. Her and Luz, girlfriends?

It was a dream of hers. Amity looked at the clock on her wall, it's only 10:20am. not too early to start getting things together from her date.  
Amity started getting dressed, she decided to wear black pants, a grey shirt, and a pink sweater over it. Abomination track pink, not her favorite but her parents liked when she wore it.

She grabbed a tote bag and left for the market, avoiding her siblings on the way out. There was a brisk breis through the forest, making the orange leaves on the trees shake. 

Amity cleared her thoughts of everything except her date. Her plan was to take Luz on a picnic at sunset, she would pick up Luz at 6:00 pm and get to the spot at 6:20-6:30 to see the sun set. It would be like a dream, like a story. She had also chosen a specle path to the spot, it was filled with flowers around this time of year.  
Amity thought of what Luz would think, she hoped she would like it.

Hopefully it will be fine.


	3. Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz bumps into Amity and Luz, Eda and King have a bit of a scare at the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter✨✨✨ there might be some spelling mistakes so sorry about that😩😳😅 also this who story takes place like *before the season finale* so yeah😌

After Luz, King and Eda finished breakfast they headed to the market to open the stand. The market was quite busy today. Some many witches and demons had come out to shop, probably because it was the weekend luz thought. Luz sat behind the counter area reading to King wall Eda heckled people. It had been about an hour already and Luz was getting board. It was too early to go home to get ready for her date. 

Luz decided to ask Eda if she could walk around the market. Eda agred, as long as she didnt do anything stupid. Luz skipped off going down the aisle of stands, she pasted the crysel stand, the skull stand, and the candle stand. Luz rounded the corner heading to try and find the sword stand again, that's when Luz saw Amity. When Luz saw Amity her heart started to race a little faster than normal. Did her crush on amity get bigger over night? 

she headed over to Amity, giving her a tap on the shoulder.

“What do you want.” she said in a harsh tone wall she turned around. “Oh Luz!’ she Squeaked, her cheeks turning pink.

“Heyy Ammmity” Luz drew out her words. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, just getting a few things for our date tonight” Amity tried to stay calm but her face got reder. Luz noticed.

“Oh really!” Luz said with excitement. “What exactly are we going to do on this date?”

“Oh well that is a surprise” Amity turned back around looking at the stand, a small smile formed on her face.

“Awww, come on Amity tellllll meeee” Luz said, putting both hands on Amity's shoulders from behind. Her face right next to amity’s.  
“No” Amity simply said but Luz was already distracted with something else.

“Ooo, those berries are my favorite” Luz said pointing her hand over amity's shoulder, to a carton of red berries.

“Really? Me too” Amity picked up a small carton, handing a few snails to the stand owner. 

“So Amity, you excited for our date tonight”

“I think excited might be an understatement” Amity seemed to have relaxed more around Luz now. She made her way to the next stand inspecting what they had.

“Are you excited, Luz?”

“Of course!” she exclaimed. “Id probably be more excited it you told me what we are doing tonight but it's fine i guessss” 

“It's a surprise Luz, but I'm sure you will enjoy it,” Amity turned and Smiled at Luz. “what kind of bread do you like?” Amity asked.

“Ooo are you cooking me dinner tonight?” Luz said batting her eyelashes at Amity.

“Maybe something like that. Now what kind of bread.”

“Mmmm, this one!” she picked the most normal looking bread. 

Luz and amity continued to Walk though the market together until King came running up to the two. 

“Luz!” he squeaked. “Eda needs your help with something!” he tugged on her leggings. Luz could tell this something was urgent

“Sorry Amity, I got to go!” she waved as she ran in the direction of Eda’s stand.

“See you later.” Amity said, waving back at Luz.

Luz and king made their way back to the stand. King led Luz into the tent behind the counter. Eda was sitting in a chair, her head looking down at the floor.

“Hey kid” she said, her voice quiet. She looked up at Luz revealing that half her face was half Owlbeast half Eda.

“Eda!” Luz exclaimed “what happened? Do you need elixir?” luz said with worry in her voice.

“I need you to go get some from the house, you need to get more than one” Edas voice sounded weak.

“Why more than one?” Luz knew why, but she hoped Eda would shy something else.

“Kid, the curse is getting worse, you know this” Eda looked into Luzs eyes.

“But you'll be okay right?” usually this didn't worry Luz but ever since she noticed things like this happening more often it had gotten her more worried.

“Of course, now go get the elixir” Luz could hear the small hint of fear in Eda’s voice. Luz ran almost all the way to the house and back, almost not stopping at all. 

Luz races back into the tent. Eda has sprouted more feathers, and the gem on her chest has changed almost all the way. 

“Here” she holes a bottle out, still out of breath from running. Eda drinks the first one, nothing happens. She drinks the second one, nothing happens. The third. The forth. Eda drinks the fifth one which finally works. Eda lets out a long breath.

“Thanks kid.” Eda smiles at Luz. Luz throws herself into Eda.

“Eda your curse is getting worse, what if i wasn't here to help what would have happened?” Luz sniffled. Eda hugged Luz back, which she never did but she knew Luz was actually worried.

“It's okay kid, I just used too much magic today” Eda replied. “How about we go home for the day, I think we all need a day off after that scare.”.  
Luz, Eda and King packed up and headed home for the day. It was almost 12:00pm when they all got home. Even though she had plenty of time, Luz decided to pick out and outfit for her and Amity's date. 

Luz was still excited for the date, hopely it would be more peaceful than how her day was going so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of this chapter? Leave a comment and tell me what you think!🥰😚😁😅 the next chapter will be out next Friday✨💕


	4. It’s time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity get ready for the date. Which seemed to be going well... until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy guyyyyyysss✨✨✨✨✨✨ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter💕💕💕💕💕 *note: i say “ Amity was going to go all out on this date.” and it might seem simple but also like Amity is still only 14 so like even going on a date and buying things for its is like something so yeah :))))* 🤪🌸✨😼💕😚😳💗🔪

Amity arrives home at 12:30pm with supplies for her date. Amity was going to go all out on this date. She planned on making her and Luz golden berry jam sandwiches, made with the bread Amity had Luz pickout at the market. She would also cut them into star shapes. She also got some chips and soda, not to mention the berries she and Luz picked. What coincidence they were both their favorite. Along with some flowers to give to Luz and a new picnic blanket, sense Ed and Em destroyed all the other ones. 

Amity brought everything into her room so her siblings couldn't touch it. Amity decided to pickout what she would wear early. She picked out a light yellow dress, it had buttons from the waist up, and peter pan collar. It had a white petticoat to go with it too. Amity chose a different color pink cardigan sweater, it was more vibrant than the pale dull pink she had on at the market. 

After laying out the clothes on her bed Amity decided to go take a shower. When she got out it was only 1:20pm. Why couldn't time go faster she thought. Aity headed down stairs to make herself something to eat. Once she got into the kitchen she heard a knock on the door. She went to see what it was, but before she could open it she heard Emira yell from up stairs.

“I’LL GET IT!” Emira ran down the stairs and slid in front the door, pushing Amity out of the way of course. 

“Watch it!” Amity yelped

“Shut Up, mittens” she said before opening the door. A girl stode on the other side of the door, she had her brown hair up in a bun and a fish hook hanging from her ear. 

“Hey” the girl said a little shyly, Emria welcomed her inside and started taking her upstairs. ‘Huh’ Amity thought, who was that and why was Emira so nice to her. Weird. Amity made her way back to the kitchen and started making herself something to eat. Her brother came into the kitchen.

“Did Em’s girlfriend come over?” he asked.

“Is that who she is? The girl with the fish hook earring?”

“Yeah, you haven't met her yet?” he laughed a bit.

“No, Emria wouldn't bother introducing me anyways.” Amity huffed.

“Awww its okay mittens, i'll introduce you to my boyfriend, when i get one” he joked.

“*If* you get one” amity added

“Oh, you're so cold, mittens” he said in a dramatic tone.

“Whatever” she rolled her eyes and headed back to her room with her food. Over the next few hours Amity made sure her date with Luz would be perfect.

✨* TIME SKIP*✨

“Hoot hoot, hi’ya Amity!” hooty said as he extended his body from the door. 

“Hi, hooty, i'm here to pick up Luz” Amity clutched the baskets handle, she hated talking to hooty. 

“I'll tell her, hoot hoot” hooty stretches upward sticking his head thro Luz’s window. Amity could hear Luz yelp in surprise and yell at hooty in a language that she didn't recognize. A minute later the door swung open. Eda stood in the doorway, glaring down at Amity.

“If anything happens to Luz, it will be your head.” Eda growled at Amity.

“Ye-yes ma'am” Amity stuttered, clutching her picnic basket. Eda’s glare melted off her face as she burst into laughter.

“I'm just kidding, kid, I trust you.” she snorted. 

“But,” she continued “if something does happen I will-” 

“Edddaaaaa” Luz interrupted, “stop scaring Amity, nothings going to happen” she pushed past Eda to get out the door. Amity blushed at the sight of Luz. She was wearing a purple short-sleeve button-up shirt tucked into high waisted light blue jeans. She also wore pink suspenders. 

“Hi Amity,” Luz said, pointing finger guns at Amity. Which Amity didn't really understand. She smiled at Luz, her blush darkening a shade. 

“Hi Luz, you ready?” Amity said sheepishly. Her eyes staring at the ground.

“Yeah! Let's get going.” Luz said with a big grin on her face “lead the way!”. Luz hooked their arms together, making amity blush even more. 

“Be back by next week” eda said while rustling Luz’s hair.

“Eda, i'll be back tonight.” Luz said staring blankly at Eda.

“Okay, whatever you want.” Eda said before closing the door. Luz turned back to Amity.

“So where are we going?” Luz chirped with a grin on her face.

“You'll see” Amity giggled starting in the direction of the spot. Amity and Luz chatted on ther way to the spot, Amity laughing and giggling at the stupid jokes Luz made. Once they got to the spot Luz’s eyes went wide.

“This is so so pretty!” Luz exclaimed. Luz ran up to the edge of the clif to get a better look over the boiling sea. 

“Be careful luz!” Amity yellped. Running and pulling Luz back a little. 

“It's fine amity, I won't fall.” Luz turns to look at Amity, giving her a grin. “Wellll, now that we are here,” she started, “can i know what's in the basket?” 

“In a second Luz, be patient.”. Amity drew a circle in the air with her finger, it glowed a light pink. All the items in the basket started to float out. A red plaid picnic blanket unfolded and laid itself out, and the rest of the items settled on top of it. Luz’s eyes wandered over the items.

“This is so cute!” she exclaimed after a second of silence. Amity let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, a smile spread across her face. Amity moved to sit down, as did Luz. A blush creeped on to Luz’s face.

“Amity, this is so nice, you didn't have to do all this.” Luz said.

“Of course I did! I wanted our first date to be nice.” Amity gulped. Of course she wanted to do something nice, it's there first date. Luz really could be dense sometimes. Amity and Luz started to eat the sandwiches, which Amity had cut into hearts. After a few minutes of eating and laughing, Amity heard something. Her ears flicking up and down, she couldn't make out what she was hearing.

“What wrong amity?” Luz asked, turned her head sideways like a cat.

Then a loud screech broke out in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy this chapter. low-key this was rushed because of school, so iykyk lol. Anyways, next chapter *should* be out next (next) Friday 🔇(October 16th)🔇  
> Have a nice weekend everyone😚😚💕💕✨✨


	5. Huh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz, Amity and King run into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYYYYYSS IM SORRY THIS IS LIKE 3 WEEKS LATE🤧😳😩😫😭😭😖🥺👁😳 I was busy and not feeling motivated so I just kept pushing this back, sorry😩. Hope you guys like this chapter, sorry if there’s a lot of spelling or grammar mistakes.

Luz looked at Amity, Amity was already standing up to go see what was happening. She extended her hand to help Luz up from the ground. Luz and Amity started walking in the direction the sound came from. another screech broke in the distance, a worried look spread across Luz’s face. 

“What do you think is making that noise.” Amity asked. More screeches came from the forest along with several crashes, thudes, and ruseles. Amity and Luz both wanted to see what was making that noise but as they made it closer to the source of the noise they both got more nervous. Neither of them wanted the other to get hurt. 

“It probably is like, a griffin or something…” Luz lied. She had an idea of what it really was, Eda. Luz could tell the sound was coming from the direction of the house. As they walked closer and closer the sound seemed to get farther away and then seemed to stop. Luz let out a sigh of relief, but too soon. 

“Luz, LUZ!” king ran over to the girl. Luz scooped him up in her arms. 

“King do you know what was making that sound?” Luz asked. 

“IT WAS EDA” panicke filled his voice “she got away too!”. Luz's eyes widened, did this mean… NO Eda is probably headed into town by now! Amity looked at Luz.

“What does he mean, Luz?” Amity questioned, she didn't know about eda’s curse. Luz grabbed Amity's arm and started running towards town with King still in her arms. 

‘I don't have time to explain, we need to get to town now.” exclaimed. “king , how long ago did Eda run off?” she said in between breaths.

“Maybe 5 minutes ago” King fretted

“Wait! What is even going on?” Amity yelped. Still confused on what was going on. Luz halted, they were about halfway to town. Luz looked Amity in the eyes.

“Do you trust me.” she said, her voice not even flattering. Amity stared straight back into Luz’s brown eyes. Amity didn't know what was going on all the way but she always trusts Luz. even though she is probably about to get into a whole heap of trouble.

“Of course” she said, giving Luz a reassuring smile.

“Good, just follow me, and be ready to fight.” Luz turned and started running towards town again. 

Once they made it close to town they could hear some commotion. It was coming from the market. Luz put down King then walked behind some of the stands. She peaked out from behind one of the stands, trying to see what exactly was going on. Luz could see people running around, and some stands collapsing. Then Eda, or rather the owl beast, started running down the aisle of stands in Luz’s direction. Luz grabbed Amity's arm pulling her back. King skreded back with them. The owl beast burst through the two stands they had been hiding between. Amity moved behind Luz, for a split second Luz thought about how coute that was before getting her mind back in the game. 

The owl beast stared them down, Luz couldn't tell if she recognized them or not. The beast started to charge at them. Luz pushed Amity out of the way before dodging the beast herself. It skidded and turned headed towards Luz again. Luz quickly pulled out a glyph she had stashed in the pocket of her jeans, a plant glyph. The vines wrapped around the beast holding her to the ground. Amity jogged over to Luz, still a little shocked at what was happening. 

“Luz! Are you okay?” she exsted her arm helping her up from the grown.

“Yeah, I'm fine!” she said with her usual grin. King ran over crawling up Luz’s leg.

“That was not as bad as i thought it would be.” king said, looking around. “Hey but where did all the people go?” Luz and Amity turn around to see that every one who had been in the market was now gone. Just then, 0ver ten emorpers guards show up. 

“Put your hands up and step away from the Owl Lady… beast thing…” one of the guards yelled. Amity immediately put her hands up, Luz moved her hands back down. 

“Luz what are you doing?!” Amity whisper yelled.

“What do you mean? I can't let them take Eda!” Luz whispered back. Figure walks out from behind all the guards. Removing her mask and putting her hood down, its lilith. 

“Hello again, human.” lilith spit out. She looked Luz up and down, then she knowdesed Amity.

“Amity-?” she was cut off by Luz. Luz had pulled out an ice glyph. A block of ice shot up from under lilith, throwing her back. Lilith let out an angry growl. 

“Pinche puta” Luz yelled at lilith. Lilith got up, drawing a circle with her finger. A ball of lightning shot towards Luz. Luz dodged it by dropping down to the grown, she had pulled out another plant glyph. Vines crawled across the grown and up to around lilith. She let out an angry shrek. 

“Miss lilith, what do you want us to do?” one of the guards asked. She freed herself from the vines.

“Nothing, i can handle this.” she glared at Luz, but then turned her eye to Amity who had been frozen in place this whole time. Drawing another spell Lilith made a fireball but this time aimed at Amity. Amity quickly drew a spell and deflected the ball of fire. Luz ran back over to Amity before Lilith could do anything else. She quickly started talking to Amity.

“Amity, I need you to take Eda back to the Owl House,” Luz pulled another glyph from her pocket, a wall of ice formed between them and where Lilith was. 

“How exactly am i supposed to do that?” a little panice in her voice. 

“Just levitate her or something, it will be fine.” Luz said, putting her hand on Amity's shoulder.

“What about me?” king squicked.

“Go with Amity and fix up Eda.” Luz said, giving him a small pat on the head. “I'll meet you there after i deal with her,” she said, sticking her thumb in the direction of Lilith.

“Are you sure you can do this alone?” Amity asked. Luz had gotten good at using her glyphs but would it be enough to face Lilith, Amity wounderd. 

“Are you going to hand over Edalyn human? Or will I have to come and get her myself.” her voice interjected.

“Go Amity, I'll be fine” luz said. Amity gave Luz a quick tight hug before starting to draw a spell circle. Luz, using a glyph, shot a fire ball through the ice. 

“You're not taking Eda” Luz yelled. Amity had made an abomination big enough to carry the owl beast. The beast started to try and get away but the abomination was stronger. Amity ran, the abomination holding Eda and King on its shoulders following behind her. Her yellow dress moving with the wind from her running.

She could hear the fighting in the distance behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Hope it wasn’t too bad🤧. Next chapter (last chapter) should be out in a few weeks (1-2). Hope you have a nice day💗💕✨🤧💗🤧✨💕🌙😌👉🏼👈🏼😽🥺💕✨💗


End file.
